myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Abenteuer um Iridistra
thumb|right|300px|Myra - Pen&Paper Rollenspiel - Neue MitspielerInnen willkommen Die Personen Die Traumritter-Novizen * Andromedea, die Händlertochter * Arborik Steinfaust, der Zwerg * Athlone - Mehr als eine Botin aus der Kaiserstadt Chalkis * Benarion Callypon - Ein Novize der Chnum als seine Religion und Norto als seinen Patron angibt * Cylios Esbilar - Traumritter-Paladin des Chnum aus dem Volk der Aegyr. * Ilcapon - Elfen-Magier, der zum Traumritter-Novizen der Eule, des Seeker wurde * Der Waldläufer Kemenaos von Thumgal, der den Weg in die Schattenhallen beginnt * Luzi, eine Kaezin, die aus Ataris geflohen ist * Mistera Anemonenbaum, eine Aldar, die zu den Helden von Montrell gehört * Polyphontes, der Dondra-Paladin von Rhemis. * Shera Mondlicht, die bewaffnete Dienerin der Dena Die Traumritter-Aspiranten Charaktere, die bisher noch nicht bereit sind, Traumritter zu werden, vielleicht auch weil ihnen die Fähigkeiten dazu noch fehlen * der Borgon-Dun-Priester Albran v'Yandor aus Lydon * Amalya von Helion auf der Suche nach dem Buch des Drachen * Der Halbelf Ando, der den Wald der Stadt vorzieht * Janos, der jüngste Druide Karcanons * Corbec, ein Waldläufer, sein Vater * Phaidra Silberblatt, die Halbelfin von Adel * der Pfader Hongar, der eine vollständige Karte der Schattenhallen anstrebt Abenteuer von Iridistra aus 23-24.08.435 - Von Iridistra zur Schnabelbärhöhle Am 23. Tag des Adlermonds Marschäschwan im Jahr des Lichts 435 n.P. traf sich eine Gruppe von Abenteurern in der Hängenden Laterne in Iridistra, mietete ein Pferd, zwei Ponies und ein Maultier von Fedora und brach am nächsten Morgen, angeregt durch den Waldläufer Kemenaos, der dorthin noch Begleitung suchte, zu den Schattenhallen auf, wo sie eine Begegnung mit einem Schnabelbär lebender überstanden als dieser. Die Abenteurer waren der Waldläufer Kemenaos von Thumgal, der Pfader Hongar, der Borgon-Dun-Priester Albran v'Yandor aus Lydon und der Dondra-Paladin Polyphontes von Rhemis. 25.08.435 - Der Kampf gegen den Grünschleim Am 25. Tag stieß Amalya von Helion auf ihrer Suche nach dem Buch des Drachen zur der in der Schnabelbärhöhle befindlichen Gruppe hinzu. Dort waren keine Wachen postiert und zur Begrüßung gab es Tee. Der Halbelf Ando, der Amalya von Helion heimlich durch den Wald von Tharlan folgte, schloss sich ebenfalls der Gruppe an. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schattenhalle, mit dem Vorhaben, den grünen Schleim an der Decke des rechten Wächterraumes zu bekämpfen. Dort angekommen, hängte die Gruppe die Eingangstür aus, um zu verhindern, dass diese mit dem Zufallen die Gruppe dahinter einschloss. Im Eingangbereich der Halle befand sich auf der rechten Seite eine Pfütze und auf der linken Seite ein Haufen mit Waffen, aus dem sich Polyphontes bereits am Vortag einen Schild aneignete. Der Schild äußerte beim Betreten des Eingangsbereiches: "Hütet Euch. Die sie hineingetragen haben, werden sie nie mehr heraustragen." Rechts und links befanden sich weiterhin zwei Gänge, die jeweils in einen neuen Raum führten. Die Gruppe sammelte im Wald Holz, um dieses in den rechten Wächterraum zur Entflammung eines Feuers zu werfen. Der Versuch scheiterte daran, dass der Schleim zwar herunterfiel, er damit das Feuer aber zum Erlöschen brachte. Einige versuchten mit ihren Waffen auf den Grünen Schleim einzuschlagen, erzielten allerdings keine Wirkung. Um die Gefährten vor Schaden zu bewahren & ggf. den Schleim zu verbrennen, rief der Halbelf Ando zunächst laut *RÜCKZUG!*, um dann eine wandernde Feuerwand zu erschaffen, die den grünen Schleim zurückdrängte, jedoch nicht besiegen konnte. Verletzt wurde bei der Aktion der Priester Albran, der einen Spritzer des ätzenden Schleimes abbekommen hat. Der Versuch, den Schleim mit Wasser zu entfernen, scheiterte, da dieses lediglich die Verätzung auf der Kleidung von Albran verschlimmerte und schließlich der Umhang seinen Namen nicht mehr verdiente. Der Kampf gegen den grünen Schleim blieb an diesem Tag insgesamt erfolglos, aber die Gruppe entschied, den Schleim am darauffolgenden Tag mit einem noch größeren Feuer zu begegnen. Dazu holte der Priester Albran noch am Abend im Laden der Kerzenmacherin Fedora gut brennendes Lampenöl, es wurde genug Holz gesammelt und die Magierin Amalya und der Dondra-Paladin Polyphontes übten fleißig eine Kombiattacke - er mit 2 Schilden sie beim Einsatz des Zbs Brennende Hände zu schützen. Während der Nacht sollten ihr und dem Priester Albran allerdings genügend Schlaf gewährt werden und es wurden unter den anderen sogar Wachen eingeteilt. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich der Halbelf Ando verabschiedet, um sich schlußendlich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu seinem *Freund-Vater* Erendor zu machen. Zunächst wollte ihm keiner der Abenteurer ein Reittier leihen, bis sich endlich Polyphontes erbarmte, sein Pony zur Verfügung zu stellen. Daraufhin zeigte sich allerdings, daß Ando gar nicht reiten konnte ... Bei seinem Freund-Vater angekommen, berichtete er ihm von seinen seltsamen Erlebnissen in den Schattenhallen, vor denen er stets gewarnt worden war, und diesen sympathischen, wenngleich ziemlich leichtsinnigen und unerfahrenen Abenteurern, denen Teetrinken und Schnabelbärbraten essen anscheinend wichtiger war, als Wachen aufzustellen -nicht einmal des Nachts!- und fragte, ob er da mittun dürfe. Sein Vater antwortete: *Mir scheint, Du bist jetzt alt genug und ich denke, die können Dich dringend brauchen!!! Außerdem ist es an der Zeit, daß Du nach Deiner Lehrzeit hier, weitere Erfahrungen draußen in der Welt machst. Du mußt Dich vor allem abhärten und wenn nicht gleich steinig, so doch zumindest hartholziger werden*. Nach einer äußerlich ruhigen, innerlich bewegten Nacht mit wilden Heldenträumen, packte er im Morgengrauen seine Habseligkeiten und verabschiede sich herzlichst von den Seinen, die ihm die besten Wünsche und ihre Segen mit auf den Weg gaben. 26.10.435 - Feuerbälle in der Nacht In derselben Nacht vom 25. auf den 26. Tag hörte der Pfader Hongar während seiner Wache vor der Schnabelbärhöhle ein lautes Geräusch, welches einem Donnern glich. Er weckte die restliche Gruppe (bis auf Amalya und Albran) und ging nach draußen um Kenntnis bzgl. der Ursache zu erhalten. Nachdem es eine halbe Stunde lang ruhig blieb, beschloss die Gruppe, den vorgesehenen Wachplan einzuhalten und die anderen wieder schlafen zu lassen. Am Morgen des 25. Tages zog die Gruppe los und fand wieder die verschlossene Tür der Schattenhalle vor (die am Tag zuvor nicht mehr eingehängt worden war). Nach dem gleichen Verfahren verschaffte sich die Gruppe Zutritt und gelangte in den Eingangsbereich, der genauso aussah, wie sie ihn am Vortag vorgefunden hatten (mit der unverteilten Pfütze an gleicher Stelle und dem Haufen alter Waffen). Der Weg in den rechten Seitengang war nun allerdings durch Geröll schwer zugänglich. Der Schild von Polyphontes äußerte erneut: "Hütet Euch. Die sie hineingetragen haben, werden sie nie mehr heraustragen." Nicht wissend, ob sich der grüne Schleim des rechten Raumes ausgedehnt hat und ob sich dieser beim Überqueren des Gerölls verbreiten würde, entschied die Gruppe, über den linken Gang zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen. Nachdem der Pfader Hongar den entsprechenden Weg um das Geröll herum entdeckte, machte sich der Halbelf Ando auf die Suche nach Geheimtüren im linken Wächterraum, jedoch ohne etwas zu finden. Die Gruppe bewegte sich über einen weiteren Weg des linken Raumes, der direkt zu dem rechten Raum führte, in den dazwischen liegenden Mittelgang, an dessen Ende sich eine weitere Tür befand. Diese Tür war von beiden Seiten mit jeweils einer männlichen und einer weiblichen Bronze-Statue bewacht, die mit Schwertern Richtung Eingang zeigten. Am Boden vor der linken Statue entdeckte der Pfader Hongar in einem Aschehaufen am Boden die Inschrift "HÜT", sowie ein dreieckiges Symbol, von dem ein Blitz auszugehen schien. Hongar scheiterte bei dem Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen, da ihn ein von den Staturen ausgehender Blitz traf. Der Versuch Ando's, mit einem Seil die männliche Statue umzuwerfen, scheiterte ebenfalls, da dieses sofort verbrannte. Sich wieder auf die Mission besinnend, betrat die Gruppe den rechten Wächterraum und stellte massive Veränderungen fest. Der Boden war mit Gerölltrümmern bedeckt, die offensichtlich von der eingestürztten Decke stammten, die Wände rußgeschwärzt. Von dem grünen Schleim war lediglich noch ungefähr ein Drittel an der Decke in der hinteren rechten Ecke übrig. Für Magiekundige sah alles so aus, als ob hier mehrere Feuerbälle gewütet hätten - aber von wem ? und warum? - Rätsel über Rätsel. Zumindest war der Zugang zu der hinteren Tür nicht mehr von dem deckenwärts hängenden grünen Schleim bedroht und schien frei zugänglich. Nachdem die Gruppe mit dem erdachten Plan den Rest des grünen Schleims unter Einsatz des gesammelten Feuerholzes und besorgten Lampenöl und dem daraus resultierenden Feuers besiegt hat, begaben diese sich auf die gegenüberliegende, zuvor bereits freigelegte Tür und entdeckten einen neuen Gang. Der Pfader Hongar ging zur Aufspürung von Fallen mit dem Priester Albran und Ando voraus. Am Ende des Ganges war eine erneute Tür zu sehen, die die Gruppe allerdings nicht erreichte, da zuvor eine Falle ausgelöst wurde, die der vorangehende Pfader Hongar wohl übersehen hatte, Die ausgelösten 3 Armbrustbolzen schossen auf den armen Borgon-Dun-Priester Albran zu, der (glücklicherweise) nur von einem, dafür ab schwer getroffen wurde. So schwer oder/und innerlich zerrüttet, legte er seinen Verband so ungeschickt an, daß er keine Wirkung erzielte. Oh weh, aller Anfang ist schwer und weit ist der Weg und der Abenteurerweg ist besonders schwer und weit. Die Gruppe trat den Rückzug an und widmete sich nach Abkühlen des Bodens der zweiten Tür des Wächterraumes. Wie im linken Wächterraum angeordnet, war dort der Abtritt zu finden, welcher an Wänden, Decke und Boden voll des grünen Schleims war. Ando wollte noch etwas ausprobieren und schoß mit einem *Wasserpfeil* auf die männliche Bronzestatue, erzielte allerdings außer ein paar kleineren elektrischen Entladung keinerlei entscheidende Wirkung. Die Gruppe ließ es damit für diesen Tag gut sein und kehrte zurück zur Schnabelbärhöhle, um sich wiederum am Schnabelbärbraten gütlich zu tun und -wie üblich- Tee zu trinken. 27.08.-01.09.435 n.P. - Von Dro-Bold und Wölfen Am 27.Tag macht sich die Abenteurergruppe, ohne Polyphontes, der den Schnabelbärbraten nicht mehr vertragen hatte, erneut daran, die Schattenhallen weiter zu erkunden. Athlone tauchte vor den Schattenhallen auf, eine sehr hochgewachsene, rothaarige Kriegerin, die in Iridistra von der Gruppe gehört hatte und deren Auftraggeber den Wunsch hatten, dass sie dem Gerücht nachgehen sollte, Finstermagier wollten sich in den Schattenhallen niederlassen und sie, so nah bei der Kaiserstadt, zu ihrer Festung machen. Eine ordentliche Belohnung erwarte die, die zur Beseitigung dieser Gefahr wichtige Hinweise liefern könnten - eine grosse Belohnung jene, die diese Gefahr beseitigen würden, eine kleine immerhin jene, die Beweise fanden, dass es diese Gefahr nicht gab. Eine Eingebung veranlasst Ando, zu glauben, dass sich tatsächlich hinter jeder Wand dieser seltsam geschnittenen unterirdischen Festung eine Geheimtür befindet. Aus dieser Gewissheit heraus werden tatsächlich zwei weitere Geheimgänge gefunden, einer unwillentlich, als Amalya von Helion auf einen fast unsichtbaren Signaldraht tritt, der ferne Glocken auslöst und zu zwei Kämpfen mit Dro-Bold führt, schuppigen Kreaturen mit hundeähnlichen Schnauzen, wie noch niemand der Gruppe sie je gesehen hat. Zwei kommen aus einem Wachraum, wo sie gerade ein rohes Lamm verzehrt hatten. Zwei weitere Dro-Bold, getrieben von einem Anführer mit Federbusch am Helm, einem Na-Bold, kamen aus einem Geheimgang. Während es durch die epischen Schläge von Athlone und den Einsatz der anderen gelungen war, die Dro-Bold zu töten, konnte der Anführer einen steilen Gang nach weit oben entlang entkommen. Entdecken des *Roten Raums* Tatsächlich wird erenut ein Geheimgang entdeckt, der -vom Eingang aus gesehen- parallel zur rechten Wand des *Blitzraums* verläuft. An dessen Ende befindet sich ein vollständig mit schweren roten Brockatvorhängen an den Wänden ausgestatteter Raum. In der Mitte steht ein rotes Sofa auf dem sich ein junge Frau befindet, die nicht mehr am Leben ist, wie unschwer zu erkennen, da aus ihrem Mund ein Dolchgriff ragt. Auf dem Dolchgriff ist ein schwarzer Jaguar abgebildet, was denen, die sich mit so etwas auskennen, viel sagt. Sie trägz einen Siegelring, den Ando an isch nimmt. Der Priester Albran möchte -angesichts dieses schrecklichen Fundes- die Tote wenigstens würdevoll und mit Anstand begraben. Ando geht ihm dabei zur Hand. Albran schneidet einen ausreichend großen Wandbehang ab, um die Tote darin einzuwickeln und bringt draußen seinen Spaten zum Einsatz. nach 2 Stunden anstrengenden Schaufelns ist das Grube ausreichend groß und tief, um die Tote darin würdevoll beerdigen zu können. Albran als Priester hält die Beerdigungszeremonie ab und Ando gibt je eine Buchegger, Eichel, Wal- und Haselnuß hinzu, wie er es im Olamh gelernt hat, damit aus dem Leichnam neues Leben -ein der Seele entprechender Baum- erwächst. Zudem singt er einige alte -dem Anlaß angemessene- Aldar-Lieder über das Werden und Vergehen, wie sie ihn seine Mutter Tanvâla gelehrt hatte. Athlone war bei diesen Kämpfen so verletzt worden, dass die anderen sich, trotz der Heilung durch Albran mit der Gnade der Keiiris, entschlossen, dass der Pfader Hongar und Polyphontes, dem es - vielleicht wegen einem Übermass an Schnabelbärbraten - auch nicht gut gegangen war, Athlone für eine sorgsame Heilung nach Iridistra zurückbringen wollten. Amalya, Ando und Albran wollten derweil die Schattenhallen beobachten, um zu sehen, wer hinein oder hinaus gehen sollte. Auf dem kurzen Weg auf der Strasse nach Iridistra aber wurden die drei zur Heilung strebenden von einem Rudel Wölfe angefallen, gegen dass sie sich gemeinsam verteidigten. Der Pfader ging dabei zu Boden, der Alphawolf aber wurde von Athlone besiegt so dass sich das Rudel zurückzog. So waren es schliesslich Athlone und Polyphontes, die Hongar zur Heilung brachten. Alle drei ruhten sich mehrere Tage aus, um sich zu erholen - nicht gemeinsam, sondern an unterschiedlichen Orten. Polyphontes war in dieser Zeit mehrere Tage alleine unterwegs, führte Gespräche und kam später verändert zurück. 02.09.-04.09.435 n.P. - Mehr heraus als hinein Zunächst gemeinsam bewachen Ando, Amalya und Albran das Tor der Schattenhallen, bis Ando -nach Rückfrage bei seinem Ziehvater Erendor- die anderen beiden -auch zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit- nach Iridistra zu den anderen schickt, um künftig bei Tag in einer Hängematte in der Baumkrone eines großen, ausladenden Baumes im Wald zu ruhen und nachts beobachtend zu wachen. In den Nächten gingen zunächst sieben verhüllte, dunkel gewandete Gestalten, in der folgenden Nacht dann weitere fünf hinein, in der der dritten Nacht gingen fünfzehn wieder hinaus. 05.09.-03.10.435 n.P. - Wichtige Funde und Entdeckungen Die Gruppe überwand die Blitz-Statuen-Sperre mittels Steinen und einem darüber gelegten passenden Baumstamm im zweiten Anlauf. Sie finden nach einem längeren, gerade verlaufenden Gang einen *Thronraum*. Auf einem zweistufigen Podest an der Rückwand steht ein einzigartiger Holzthron. Er erregt sogleich Andos Aufmerksamket, da er aus einem, gewachsenen, allerdings in diese Thronform gebrachter Baumstamm zu bestehen scheint.. Als sich Amalya und Ando dem Thron nähern, spürt Ando eine Gefahr, ein dunkles Etwas auf der Rückseite, welche nicht hier her gehören zu scheint, den Thron in seiner einzigartigen Aura und Ausstrahlung stört. Er warnt seine Gefährten. Daraufhin beginnt Hongar an der Thronrückseite nach Fallen zu suchen. Er wird durch durch einen schwarzen Tentakel angegriffen, der den Pfader im -wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- *aus den Binden haut* und schwer verletzt. Erstmals können die Gefährten einen Blick auf den ungewöhnlichen Leib des Pfaders werfen. Gemeinschaftlich schlägt die Gruppe auf den hinterhältigen Feind ein, der erschreckend viel einstecken kann - er scheint so zäh und ausdauernd zu sein, wie die ganze Gruppe zusammen. Nach einem schier endlos währenden Kampf, ergibt er sich schließlich. Ando plädiert dafür, diese widernatürliche, bösartige Kreatur sofort zu erledigen, solange sie schwer angeschlagen und nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte und Gesundheit ist. Allerdings widerspricht Polyphontes und bietet dem Gestaltwandler Reac, eine neue Heimstatt in seinem Rucksack an. Auf die Frage, warum man ihn denn am Leben lassen sollte, da er grundlos einen unserer Kameraden angegriffen hat, läßt Reac große Augen aus seinem formbaren Leib heraus entstehen und piepst *Niedlich?". Ando setzt sich auf den Thron und schläft sogleich ein. Er träumt von seiner elfischen Heimat, in der er nur in seinen Gedankenbildern war, den dichten Wäldern, Leben im Einklang mit Mutter Natur. Trotz der Heilbehandlungen seitens Albrans scheint der Pfader Hongar substantiell schwer angeschlagen. Die Gruppe beschließt größtenteils nach Iridistra zurückzukehren. Ando ziert sich wiederum, dorthin mit zu gehen und hält die Wacht. Erste Nacht neun rein. Zweite Nacht sechs rein - mithin die insgesamt fünfzehn Gestalten, die auch in den Vornächten herausgekommen waren. In Iridistra - Polyphontes -jetzt Traumritter- trifft Kemenaos - auch Traumritter. Die Gruppe reitet noch abends zurück und trifft im Morgengrauen ein. Erneut ist der *Rote Raum* ein Ort trauriger Geschehnisse. Diesmal befinden sich drei Opferleichen auf dem *Roten Sofa*, mit dem bekannten Einstich eines Dolches durch den Mund und Austritt an der Nackenwirbelsäule.Diesmal fehlt allerdings der vormals gefundene *Opferdolch*? mit dem Zeichen des schwarzen Jaguar. Drei ! - 'obgleich lediglich '''zwei '''Nächte vergangen sind, in denen die Abenteurergruppe -mit Ausnahme des wachenden Andos- wieder einmal in Iridistra war. Albran und Ando fragen sich, ob gleichsam das ehrenvoll bestattete erste Mord-Ritual-Opfer *ersetzt* wurde? Die Gruppe ist sich darüber uneinig, wie weiter zu verfahren ist. Polyphontes, Amalya und vor allem Hongar wollen die vormalige Suche in den Geheinräumen hinter dem Thronsall fortsetzen, um Schätze und vor allem das *Buch der Drachen* zu finden, während Albran und Ando dafür plädieren, die Geiseln zu befreien. Polyphontes, Amalya und Hongar untersuchen wieder die Bibliothek und werden fündig! Sie machen eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Die schlafende Elfin im Schrank, magisch für 90 Jahre gebannt Unterdessen machen sich Albran und Ando daran, den Ort der Geiseln aufzuspüren, um diesem sinnlosen Opfer-Morden nach Möglichkeit Einhalt zu gebieten. Nach eingehender Studie des bisher bekannten Lageplans vermuten die beiden, daß die Geisel-Opfer höchstwahrscheinlich aus den oben -auf dem Berg- gelegenen Ruinen herunter gebracht werden. Da die Schleichmöglichkeiten Albrans begrenzt sind und sein Schuhwerk gänzlich ungeeignet ist, fertigt Ando auf die Schnelle aus den gejagten und vorgegerbten Kanninchenfellen ein paar einfache Mokassins an. Daher verfolgen sie den aufwärts führenden Gang, den der schnautzenbewehrte Magier als Fluchtweg wählte. Nach eher weniger geglücktem Schleichen kommen sie schließlich an einen senkrecht aufsteigenden Schacht, in den Sprossen eingelassen sind. Als Ando sich daran macht hoch zu klettern, rauscht ein Schwall Öl an ihm vorbei. Angedenk an die Gruppenmethode, den Grünen Schleim auszubrennen, hastet er sofort wieder hinunter, Albran zurufend: *Wir müssen hier weg!* Hinter ihnen wird das Öl entzündet - das Feuer aber gibt ihnen die Gelegenheit, der Überzahl von Feinden zu entkommen und zur restlichen Gruppe zurück zu kehren. Mehr als ein Bericht scheint nötig und die Präsentation der Funde ebenso wie die Rückführung der Elfin aus dem Volke der Rildar, der Rillanon-Elfen, zu anderen Elfen, die in der Hauptstadt Chalkis ein Elfenviertel haben. Polyphontes und der in Iridistra weilende Kemenaos bieten an, sie von Iridistra nach Chalkis in die Kaiserstadt zu bringen. Die anderen wollen ihre bisherigen Lehrmeister aufsuchen, um ihre Fähigkeiten für einen neuen Waffengang in den Schattenhallen zu verbessern, während Athlone dafür sorgen soll, dass die Schattenhallen nicht unterdessen mit Ungeheuern überfliessen. thumb|right|571x571px|Iridistra und das Umland am Grünen Meer Einige Zeit später: 10-11/435 Athlone hatte vor einigen Wochen bei Patrouillenritten entlang der Strasse ein seltsames Wesen aufgelesen, eine Kaezin namens Luzie, die sie zu Sunrise von Sakilia nach Chalkis gebracht hatte. Die Kaezin war schon vorher eine starke Kämpferin gewesen, der Pura geweiht, die sie als ihre Patronin erwählte, als Sunrise sie in den Traumritter-Orden als Novizin aufnahm. Zusammen mit Kemenaos und Polyphontes wurde sie zur neuen Baustelle des Kaiserreiches bei Iridistra gesandt, um die Bauarbeiten gemeinsam zu überwachen und sich von den beiden einen ersten Einblick in die Schattenhallen geben zu lassen. Vor die Wahl gestellt, zur Bewachung der Baustelle 150 einst bakanasanische Reiter oder 150 Söldner aus Karanadoor mitzunehmen, entschieden sie sich für erstere. Eine Zehntschaft von Bakanasanern unter Lucius Flavius reiten seither Patrouille entlang der Strasse zwischen Iridistra und der Grenze nach Noma im Königreich Antharlan innerhalb des Kaiserreiches. Iridistra verändert sich unterdessen durch die 150 neuen Soldaten und die darüberhinaus eintreffenden Bauarbeiter für die neue Ordensburg - alle Tavernen können jeden Helfer brauchen den sie finden, Händler bekommen immer mehr neue Kundschaft vor Ort und die Handwerker kommen mit kleinen Aufträgen nicht mehr nach. Kemenaos, Polyphontes, Reac und Luzie erkunden gemeinsam mehrere weitere Räume der Schattenhallen - hinter dem Thronraum zwei von Feuerbällen geschwärzte Räume, in einem die verbrannten Reste einer menschenähnlichen Figur mit einem grossen Steinhammer in der Mitte. Am Ende des Ganges gegenüber dem Weg zur Bibliothek eine Waffenkammer mit einem scheinbar verzauberten Tisch, den die vier mitnehmen als erstes Möbel oder künftigen Schild für die neue Ordensburg. Polyphontes und Luci beschliessen es, Kemenaos tut der von ihm geschätzten Luci gerne den Gefallen, den Tisch für sie zu tragen. Luci nimmt den Steinhammer mit und Kemenaos findet in der Kammer mit dem Hammer eine Geheimtür die eine steile, glitschige Treppe hinabführt, an deren Ende nach einer schwertspitzen-bewehrten Tür eine Krypta zu finden war, aus der die drei aus Angst vor neuen Monstern fliehen: Kemenaos fürchtete das fliegende Ungeheuer von der Sorte Diabelos, Luzi und Polyphontes flohen vor dem darauf folgenden Schrecken, einem sich bewegenden, kämpfenden Skelett... Dass nach den Dro-Bold des Kuor-Tulmak nun auch Diabelos des Genral und Untote des Rouxhoul in den Schattenhallen unterwegs sein sollen, ist eine dramatische Nachricht, die Athlone per Botenreiter überbracht wird, und von dieser zu Sunrise getragen. Dies verstört Sunrise so, dass es Thema im kaiserlichen Rat werden muss. Mistera Anemonenbaum, Janos und Corbec gehören zu den Neuankömmlingen, welche zusammen mit dem angelieferten Baumaterial für die Traumritterburg ankommen. Die Reihen der Traumritter-Novizen und Aspiranten füllen sich so langsam. Neues zum Jahr der Flut 436 Sunrise von Sakilia begrüßt die AbenteurerInnen einzeln, spricht mit ihnen über ihre Wünsche und Bedürfnisse, bietet Hongar eine eigene Pfaderstele im Aspirantenbereich der Burg, Hongar bietet an, dauerhaft Kartographier-Aufträge der Traumritter anzunehmen, will aber nicht Novize werden. Ando beschränkt sich auch auf die Rolle des Aspiranten, der frühestens später zum Traumritter wird. Ebenso Albran v'Yandor, der auch die Voraussetzungen und Fähigkeiten noch nicht mitbringt dafür. Albran, Ando, Mistera, Athlone und Hongar erkunden die Ruinen der Festung oberhalb der Schattenhallen, erschlagen mindestens eines der Dutzenden von Dro-Bold dort und bringen unter anderem Parfum zurück, das sie bei Lithmar dem Apotheker von Iridistra teuer (für 1400 Silber) verkaufen können. Die Sache mit dem Schaf Mistera und Garmadol fanden ein seltsames Schaf mit einem goldenen Streifen im Fell und einer Schriftrolle im Maul, verteidigten es unter Einsatz ihres Lebens und druidischer Magie gegen einen Söldner (und dessen Wolf) der es als entlaufenes Schaf seines Meisters beanspruchte. Das Schaf (mit dem man mit Hilfe der Zauber-Schriftrolle eine begrenzte Zeit reden konnte) behauptete, ein verwunschener Magier zu sein, den sein Gehilfe verzaubert habe um seine Macht zu übernehmen. Mistera und Garmadol folgten dem Schaf in den Wald zu einem Baumhaus, vermieden mit druidischem Zauber und allerlei Futter den Kampf gegen allerlei tierische Wachen und halfen dem Magier schliesslich, wieder an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, mit dem er sich zurück verwandeln konnte. Der Wunsch, eines Tages einen Drachen zu reiten ist seither umso größer in Mistera erwacht. Die Sache mit dem Tiger thumb|377x377pxMistera, Ando, Albran, Hongar folgen der Spur eines riesigen Tigers (imgrunde tiger-ähnlich, da mit grünen und schwarzen Streifen gezeichnet), dem man vorwarf, Dörfer zu überfallen und einzelne Menschen daraus zu verschleppen, durch die Tiefen der Provinz Chalkis. Sie fanden zunächst einen verdächtigen Händler, der durch ein seltsames Amulett vor den Angriffen des Tigers geschützt schien. Schließlich töten sie den riesigen Tiger und nehmen Kopf und das vom restlichen Körper abgezogene Fell mit. In der großen Tigerhöhle befindet sich -seltsamerweise- noch eine säuberlich am Bügel aufgehängte Uniform! Unglücklicherweise verlassen sich Albran und Ando daruf, daß der jeweils andere die Uniform einpackt, um sie zu Sunrise oder Fürstin Baleine zu bringen. Ende vom Lied - sie bleibt in der Höhle hängen. Die Sache mit dem Raben Ando und Hongar lieferten den Bericht der Gruppe und den Tigerschädel bei Gräfin Baleine ab, der Fee, die sie mit der Tigerfrage betraut hatte. Zum Dank und weil es wichtig sei, dass die wesentlichen Personen der Provinz Chalkis im Allgemeinen und von Iridistra im Besonderen sich an die Traumritter und ihre durchaus unterschiedlichen Personen und Auftritte gewöhnten, lud sie die Gräfin für den Abend des Folgetags auf einen Ball ins Haus Carmaldon ein. Mistera, Ando, Albran, Hongar gingen dafür zusammen Einkaufen. Bei Fedora kauften sie die drei Reittiere, die sie sonst schon gemietet hatten, auf Kosten der Gräfin. Beim Gemüsehändler betätigten sie den Türklopfer, konnten aber nicht einkaufen, weil geschlossen war. Auf dem Weg zum Schneider am Fluss retteten sie einem stummen Rotbart namens Baldran -von den Dorfbewohnern ob seines Bartes "Bartlan" gerufen-. Er war wohl von einigen dieser ihm mißgünstig gestimmten in Wasser gestossen worden. Baltran trägt eine schwarzer Robe, (wie die "bösen" schwarzen Magier der Schattenhallen!) befindet sich im Fluss war und kann offensichtlich nicht Schwimmen. Mit Hongars Seil und Andos Pferd retten sie ihm das Leben. Beim Schneider angelangt, probiert Hongar zunächst ein Kleid! an, nimmt auch erkennbar weibliche Züge und Stimme an. Ist ihm dann aber zu kostspielig und er wird *männlich*. Nach dem Einkauf einer teuren Mütze und eines einfachen Männergewands und ohne beim Laden mehr Schaden als Pferdeäpfel vor der Tür zu hinterlassen ("Der Schneider hat sich ständig über mich und meine handgefertigte Wildniskleidung lustig gemacht", sagt Ando später, "da mußte ich ihm doch einen kleinen Denkzettel hinterlassen") ritten sie zurück zur Burg Iridistra, wobei Albran fatalerweise die Aussicht auf Balkone und eine Frau darauf mehr genoss als die anderen. Am folgenden Abend wollten sie auf das Fest. Die Sache mit dem Fuchs Im Haus des Fuchses sammeln sich die Abenteurer*innen, die nicht direkt Novizen des Ordens der Traumritter werden wollen. Und dann war da diese Geschichte mit den Prüfungsaufgaben... des Manablanda-Schülers. Vom Ball zur Ruine Was Hongar im Jaguarmond 436 erlebt (ergänzt von Mistera): Ando hat eine rotbraune Stute mit weißer Blässe und friedlichem Gemüt erstanden, ich ein strubbeliges eigenwilliges Maultier. Albran hat eine wunderschöne Frau auf einem Balkon entdeckt. Er hat sich unsterblich in sie verliebt (wird vermutet). Sie hat einen Schrei ausgestoßen und ist zurück ins Haus gerannt. Wir fragen uns, was Albran so beeindruckt hat. Albran nimmt sich vor, sich um die Schönheit zu kümmern, sobald der Ball vorbei ist (wird behauptet). Ando fragt nach, Albran will nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Aber er wirkt jetzt etwas abwesend. Eine Gruppe von Novizen will den Meistermagier der Manablandagilde bestehlen, darüber weiß Albran Bescheid, wir anderen nicht. Der Meisterritter der Traumritter wird nach Iridistra kommen – nein – er ist schon da. Die Fee hatte bei der Einladung gesagt, dass der Empfang zu Ehren der hohen Gäste sei. Gekommen sind ein eindrucksvoller Magier mit eindrucksvollem Gefolge mit eindrucksvollen Zauberstäben. Er ist von Rillanon. Er kommt zusammen mit dem Meisterritter Heror, der nicht so eindrucksvoll aussieht. Ando überlegt, mit Mistera in den Wald der besonderen Bäume zu gehen. Ich frage mich, wie der Magier wohl heißen könnte, der so beeindruckend aussieht. Statt dessen erinnere ich mich an Daenerys, eine Bekannte die er mal geführt hat. Wir reisen von der Burg nach Iridistra Stadt mit dem Gefolge der Gräfin Baleine. Wir kommen zu dem gut befestigten Landhaus der Adelsfamilie Carmaldon. Tore, Fallgitter, Balkone. Einer dieser Balkone war es, auf dem Albran den fatalen (Liebes-) Blick auf das besagte Fräulein warf, was ihn in seinen momentanen Liebes-Wahn-zustand versetzte. Er schaut sich jetzt das Landhaus lange an – nö – sagt ihm nichts besonderes. Wir kommen auf das Haus zu. Wir gehen durch das Tor, geben die Pferde ab, gehen über eine große Treppe, auf ein palastähnliches Gebäude zu. Wir sollen die Waffen ablegen. Ando ist unbegeistert. Er bringt seine Waffen zurück zu seinem Pferd und bindet sie dort fest. Warnung an die Diener, die Waffen nicht anzufassen. Die Diener zögern, schauen ihn an, wundern sich. Es gibt ein Gedöns über Aussprache…. Er redet wie immer ein wenig gestelzt – oder elfisch wie er es nennt (Kommentar Ando - ich rede Handelssprache mit leicht elfischem Akzent!). Albran hat kein Problem damit, seinen Stab abzugeben, zu Andos Verwunderung. Ich gebe denen mein Schwert. Ando posiert im Tigerfell-Umhang (Kommentar Ando ich posiere mitnichten, sondern trage den Umhang voller Stolz - allerdings ... alles Natur-Banausen hier, keiner würdigt meinen grandiosen und herausragenden Anblick). Wir schauen uns um. Vielleicht 50 -70 Leute. Ich höre und schaue…. Die Wachen des Erzmagiers sind nicht drin. Die bewachen wohl das Haus. Albran zögert auch. Er macht Andeutungen über Erlebnisse am Nachmittag, spricht aber nicht weiter. Auf Mistera kommen gleich zwei Männer zugestürzt und wollen mit ihr tanzen. Sie ziert sich… hat wohl keine Lust auf die Zwei. Gut dass ich mich nicht für das Kleid entschieden habe, sie wirkt etwas gequält. Albran fällt auf dass die Gastgeberin noch nicht da ist. Ich denke mir nichts Böses. Dann sehe ich unseren Rotbart unter den Dienern. Ich weise Ando darauf hin, dann suche die beiden anderen. Die sind noch mit Mysteras Verehrern beschäftigt. Die sagen, der rotbärtige Baldran sei ihr stummer Diener. Mystera erklärt sich bereit, mit einem der Männer zu tanzen um die Geschichte des Rotbarts zu hören. Sie wählt den jüngeren der beiden, Nardaj. Ich fordere den älteren zum Tanz, er schaut mich irritiert an und lehnt ab. Er will lieber über Mistera sprechen. Albran wirkt genervt, Bälle scheinen auch nicht so sein Ding zu sein. Hätte er einen Zeitmesser, er hätte sicher minütlich drauf geschaut. Ando geht auf den Rotbart Baldran zu, spricht statt dessen mit Albran und geht dann zum Pferd. Albran geht zu Balein, bleibt in respektvollem Abstand stehen. Er denkt an die Schöne vom Balkon, in deren Haus er sich befindet. Und er denkt an den Magier. Jetzt kommt durch ein Tor die Dame des Hauses (Dame Carmaldon). Eine würdige Frau gehobenen Alters, ist edel gekleidet, trägt Schmuck im Haar. Sie wirkt elegant. Und hart. Misteras Verehrer und eine junge Frau gesellen sich zu ihr. Da ist Albrans Schöne ja. Er schaut mal wieder verzückt (– Menschen!). „Guten Abend edle Herrschaften die ihr hierhergekommen seit auf weiten und gefährlichen Wegen um an meinem Feste teilzunehmen. Ich freue mich, dass ich hier begrüßen kann nicht nur die uns vom Kaiser gesandte Gräfin Balein sondern auch den – Meisterritter des Ordens unserer neuen Nachbarn der Traumritter“ (Der ist im Plattenpanzer gekommen zum Ball, mit punzierten Beschlägen, und viel kleiner ist er als ich gedacht hätte. Kaum größer als ich) „Und ich begrüße den Meistermagier von Manablanda von Rillanon, es ist mir eine Ehre und meinem Mann und den Kindern“. (Der ältere der zwei Typen ist offenbar ihr Mann. Der kann ja kaum der Vater des Sohnes sein so jung wie der aussieht.). Albran schaut immer noch gebannt auf die schöne Tochter. Dann schaut er auf seine Hand. Da scheint jemand einen Zettel reingesteckt zu haben. („Am Sonnenuntergang auf der kleinen Flussinsel“). Ando ist zwischenzeitlich zu seinem Pferd gegangen und reitet fort. Albran scheint zu glauben, dass der Zettel von seiner Schönen kommt. Nardaj will wieder mit Mistera tanzen. Er ist der Sohn der Gastgeberin und der Halbbruder ihres Mannes. Mistera fragt nochmal nach Rotbart. Er sei schon lange in der Familie. In der Stadt sei er nicht beliebt da er nicht sprechen kann. Er hat sich bei einem Unfall die Zunge abgebissen, ein Sturz unter unglücklichen Umständen. Er könne weiter seine Arbeit erfüllen. Mistera denkt angestrengt nach, wie Ando diese Situation wohl nützen würde. Aber ihr fällt nichts mehr ein, was sie ihn fragen könnte. Vielleicht, warum dieses Haus wohl als verwunschenes Haus bezeichnet wird, und ob alle Diener eine schwarze Robe haben? Vielleicht der Aberglaube der einfachen Leute, meint Nardaj. Der bescheidene Wohlstand des Hauses mag einfachen Leuten wie Zauberei erscheinen. Z.B. die Kalt- und Warmwasserleitungen in den Wänden. Auch die Klospülung mag wohl manchen erstaunen. Albran, Mistera und ich essen beim Ball das angebotene Zeug. Man schaut mich komisch an, aber niemand scheint sich an mir länger als ganz kurz zu stören. Albran scheint weiter den Magier zu beobachten. Er fängt an sich über seine eigene Verliebtheit in die Schöne zu wundern, stellt die aber (noch) nicht in Frage. Mistera wird langsam müde. Insgesamt verläuft der Ball ein wenig langweilig. Ich überlege kurz, ob es sich lohnen würde etwas zu stehlen. Besteck, Wandteppiche? Nein, es bietet sich nichts an. Die Wandmalereien sind jedoch ganz nett. Ob es da wohl Geheimtüren gibt? Ein goldener Löwe auf blauem Grund mit kunstvoll verknotetem Schwanz mit keltischen Ornamenten. Ich traue mich nicht, genauer zu suchen. Von Ando erfahren wir später, das er weg geritten ist, um sich wieder rein zu schleichen und „die Hütte“ zu erkunden. Er findet alles komisch. Es gibt eine Außenmauer, die weniger als 3m hoch ist. In den Ecktürmen ist wohl nicht mehr als je eine Wache. Es gibt noch 2 Tortürme. An der Mauer ist der Stall angebaut, ansonsten Hof. In den Toren ist Licht. Er klettert über die Mauer. Er sieht ein Schlachthaus oder ähnliches, weiter hinten das eigentliche Landhaus. Leute laufen durcheinander. Er reitet Rum und erkundet die Gegend. Zwei Wachen kommen in seine Richtung, als er innerhalb der Mauer steht. Er macht sich unsichtbar. Dann steuert er eine Lieferantentür an. … Er hat seinen Morgenstern, eine stachelbewehrte Keule, dabei, auf den Rücken geschnallt. Er kommt in einen kleinen Vorraum. Eine geschäftige Küche ist hinter einer Tür, er wird gleich wieder rausgeschickt. Die rechte Tür führt in einen Flur. Er geht durch. Eine weitere Tür, er horcht daran. Dahinter ein leises Murmeln. Er geht zurück in den Vorraum und trifft dort auf 2 unfreundliche Wachen. Er sagt, er suche den Abtritt. Sie fragen, was er hier sucht, wer er ist. Er sei Ando, ein Respirant der Traumritter, er sei hier eingeladen. Die Wachen nehmen ihm den Morgenstern ab. Wer hat ihn eingeladen? Balein. Sie soll das Missverständnis aufklären. Die Wachen begleiten ihn zum Ballsaal. Was Hongar erlebt: Plötzlich wird Ando von zwei Wachen in den Raum gebracht. Mistera fragt, was los sei. Ando sagt, er habe gehen wollen, sei umgedreht um die Latrine zu suchen. Die Wachen wenden sich an Balein. Es geht um Küche und Latrine hin und her. Gräfin Balein wundert sich. Die Wache und Ando argumentieren hin und her. Ich versuche zu argumentieren, dass Ando unvertraut ist mit den Sitten der Stadt. Mistera hilft. Die anderen verlieren langsam das Interesse und lassen Ando ohne seine Waffe gehen. Allgemeines Kopfschütteln. Balein will dass wir alle sie nach Hause begleiten. Ando rennt plötzlich fort in die Dunkelheit. Dann stößt er wieder zu uns. Sein Pferd mit allen Waffen das er an der Außenmauer stehen lassen hatte war verschwunden. Albran erzählt uns dass ihm ein Zettel zugesteckt wurde. „Bei Sonnenaufgang auf der kleinen Flussinsel“ Wir beschließen dort hinzugehen bei Sonnenaufgang. Wir kommen dort an und auf der Insel ist eine Laterne. Albran betritt die Insel und sieht eine Rabenähnliche Gestalt in Menschen Größe, mit einem roten Bart. Albran erzählt später: Mit einem Stock hat er auf eine glatte Fläche etwas geschrieben: „Ihr große Gefahr, viele Verehrer Fräuleins tot. Liegen im Keller, Fräulein verflucht.“ Albran bedankt sich für die Warnung, und fragt wie er seine Zuneigung unterbrechen kann. „Glaube meine Mutter Fluch gesagt, darum Streit mit Vater am Abend wo Unfall passierte, war schrecklicher Mond, Bruder Duran starb, dann Eltern. Glaube Mutter konnte Durans Tod nicht verkraften, darum Fräulein verflucht.“ Die Hinweise auf den Fluch sind wohl im Keller. Im Netz von Iridistra. Sternennetz. Im Sternbild des Netzes im Gebäude ist der Zugang. Ich habe Werkzeug. Die Ruine. In zwei Tagen ich frei. Dann wir gehen. Treffen am Garten von Haus Ruine. Gefahr . Nicht gehen zu Ruine nicht zu Haus wo gestern.“ Der Rotbart heißt Baldran. Wird von den Dorfbewohnern "Bartlan der Rabe" genannt wegen der schwarzen Robe. Das verwunschene Haus des Raben Wir gehen frühstücken, Albran hat uns alles erzählt. Ando beschwert sich, dass Albran nicht nach seinem Pferd und seinen Waffen gefragt hat. Wir machen uns bereit für die Ruine mit Fackeln, einem Seil, einer Landkarte. Ando beginnt, mit der Anfertigung eines neuen Bogens. Albran fragt bei den Bauarbeitern, ob er den Turm ersteigen bzw. hochklettern darf. Sie erlauben es ihm, er klettert auf den höchsten Punkt der Burg und schaut in Richtung der Ruine. Er fragt sie nach einer Ruine. Sie wissen nichts. Ando war noch bei Fedora. Wir machen uns auf den Weg. Wir kommen zu einem abgebrannten Haus. Ando erspäht eine Rabenähnliche flatternde Gestalt, den er alsbald als Rotbart identifiziert, voll bepackt mit Schaufeln, Hacken und etc. Albran: „Oh je, da war doch was mit ausbuddeln!“ Ando behauptet eine weibliche Gestalt gesehen zu haben, in grüne Flammen gehüllt, was eindeutig mit dem besagten Fluch zusammenhängt. Baldran kichert und schreibt: „Keine Sorge, kenne Falle“ . Also lassen wir ihn vorgehen und halten ihm den Rücken frei. Wir buddeln alle (außer Mistera, ihr ist die Schaufel zu schwer). Der Boden lässt nach und wir klettern an einem Seil runter. Wir buddeln weiter und Baldran warnt uns mit Zeichensprache vor einer Tür. Hongar entschärft eine Bombe an der Tür, und öffnet sie während Baldran in den Boden kritzelt: „Nur Mama!“ Wir betreten einen alten Arbeitsraum mit einem Schreibtisch und wir durchsuchen ihn. Baldran ist begeistert weil dort das Tagebuch von seiner Mutter drinnen ist. Wir schauen es uns an. Dianh Kurrods Tagebuch. Sie schreibt von ihrem großen Schmerz, den sie erlebt hat,. als ihr Sohn gestorben ist. Und dass er ihm Duell erstochen wurde von einem, der sich auch in die Junge Dame verliebt hat, und sie gibt dem Mädchen die Schuld, weil sie mit dem Herzen der Männer spiele. Sie macht daraus einen Fluch, so dass sie immer jung und schön bleibt, und immer wenn sie sich zeigt, sich jeder Mann in sie verliebt, der sie sieht und innerleich gerade empfänglich bzw, ungenügend gefestigt ist. Schließlich drängt sie der Fluch dazu, ihreren Verehrerdas zu töten, was sie allerdings unbewusst und zwanghaft tuen muß, sobald sie allein mit ihm ist. Kein Zauber ohne Gegenzauber. Die Hexe Dianh Kurrods macht es so schwer wie möglich - auf einem Pergament befindet sich der Fluch-Bannzauber dass sie allerdings verstecken will. Nur in Anwesenheit der jungen Frau Allegria in ihrem eigenen Zimmer des adligen Landhauses kann er gesprochen werden. Noch am selben Abend möchte sie es ihrem Mann erzählen. Baldran schreibt: „Ich war im Haus.“ Allerdings muß es dann zu einem Unglück o Unfall gekommen sein, da das Haus ja augenscheinlich abgebrandt ist. Hongar berichtet: Wir finden das besagte Pergament, um den Fluch zu bannen, noch im Tagebuch. Ando nimmt es vorläufig an sich und versucht, den Bann-Zauber auf dem Pergament zu verstehen. Andere vermuten, es sei so gedacht, dass der Anbetende den Zauber spricht, dass es aber schief geht, so lange die Familie nicht genügend gelitten hat. Ando denkt hingegen er könnte den Spruch auslösen, wenn er ihn abliest. Wir überlegen, wie wir Albran in Sicherheit bringen können, damit er keine Probleme macht bzw bekommt - der Tod ist meist so endgültig.. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn in die Lichtburg bringen, betäuben und fesseln. Daher fragt Ando Albran nach einem Schlafmittel, da er in letzter Zeit so schlecht schlafe. Mistera erklärt sich bereit, Albran dann zu bewachen wenn er sein eigenes Schlafmittel in Wein gemischt getrunken hat. Vor lauter Magie hätte ich fast vergessen, den Raum noch gründlich zu durchsuchen. Da findet sich tatsächlich eine Karte von Quilla, sonst nichts von Interesse. Ando steckt das Tagebuch ein. Er findet außerdem ein Buch mit Pflanzenabbildungen drin, kein für mich verstehbarer Text, nicht mal Karten mit Fundorten drin. Ando erkundigt sich bei Baldran nach seinem Pferd, der zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Der Brief an Allegria Carmaldon Ando kümmert sich um den Schlaftrank für Albran. Wir weihen Athlone in unseren Plan ein. Sie bekommt unsere Unterhaltung über Andos Tigerfell an und erkundigt sich nach Ligern. Die Erzählung über den Fund des Tigerfells macht sie neugierig. Schwierig ist die Frage, wie wir am besten ins Haus Carmaldon vorgelassen werden. Albran wird zu einem schönen Glas Wein eingeladen, in das die Baldrian-Tinktur gemischt wurde. Als er einnickt, wird er auf sein Zimmer geschafft, von Ando meisterlich gefesselt und von Mistera bewacht. Wir bitten um eine Audienz bei Sunrise, die wird abgelehnt. Wir gehen zum Haus Carmaldon. Athlone wird am Tor nach vorne geschoben. Sie bittet um Einlass und erklärt, dass Ando sich entschuldigen möchte. Wir werden zunächst nicht vorgelassen. Dann werden wir mit Piken verjagt. Wir reiten zunächst in Richtung Stadtwache. Dort lösen wir Pferd und Waffen von Ando aus und er zahlt 3 Silber für die Unterbringung des Pferdes (der reine Wucher). Wir schreiben einen Brief (-> hier rechts) an die junge Lady Carmaldon. Währenddessen überlegen wir, wie wir Albran schützen können. Um den Vornamen des Fräuleins zu erfahren, gehen wir noch zu Fedora. Wir kaufen außerdem ein Seil. Ando hat noch Wachs gekauft und will den Brief siegeln. Athlone steuert widerstrebend einen Ring bei, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hängt, mit schwarzem Stein und verschlungenen Ornamenten, den wir zum Siegeln verwenden können. Dann überbringen wir den Brief., übergeben ihn den Wachen. Wir warten 2 Tage. Es erfolgt keine Antwort. Erkundigungen '''beim Schneider Ando schlägt vor, nochmal den Schneider zu den verschwundenen Menschen zu befragen. Mistera und ich gehen auf seinen Wunsch nochmal hin. Ein Mann mit Nachtgewandt und Kerze öffnet. Atlone gibt ihm ein paar Silberstücke. Er will zunächst keine Auskunft mehr geben über Leute, die ihre Kleider nicht abholen. Nach zwei weiteren Silberstücken berichtet er, daß es ausschließlich Männer waren, die die bestellten Kleider nicht abgeholt haben. Dieses und letztes Jahr sind 4 Leute verschwunden. Ein weiteres Silber für Namen. Ortvyrt von Minja. Sohn eines reichen Händlers. Hat das prachtvolle Stück nie abgeholt, 5 Jahre ist es her. Najdar hat es gekauft, nachdem er die Geschichte gehört hat. Vor einigen Wochen Ryllter. Ein Druide oder Magier aus Noma, nicht so reich. Er hatte als Waldwesen wie unser Gefährte nicht die angemessene Kleidung für eine Hochzeit. bei der Stadtwache Nächsten Morgen zur Stadtwache, fragen nach Verschwundenen, Männer sind verschwunden, tote Frauen aufgetaucht, Rothaarige verschwunden, Blonde aufgetaucht - Hongar überlegt - ach ja Menschen unterscheiden sich untereinander an den Haaren. Jedenfalls haben die bei der Stadtwache keine Ahnung, was die ermordeten Frauen im Roten Raum der Schattenhallen angeht. Aus Iridistra werden keine Menschen vermisst. Auf Nachfrage nach Ortvyrt von Minja erinnern sie sich nur daran, daß der Schneider einen "Aufstand" gemacht hat, weil das von ihm angefertigte teure Kleidungsstück nicht abgeholt wurde.. Desgleichen bei dem Druiden Ryllter, - der war auch von auswärts. Die Stadtwache scheint in ihrem bisherigen provinziellen Gebaren zu verharren, die großen schicksalsträchtigen und weitreichenden Konsequenzen des Aufschwungs von Iridistra zu einem Mittelpunkt kontinentaler schicksalhafter Ereignisse kaum erfasst zu haben. Auf die Nachfrage nach Fräulein Allegria Carmaldon wissen sie lediglich zu sage, sie sei menschenscheu, empfange in der regel nur nur Adlige. Der Fall Albran - im Liebeswahn Hongar möchte eine Hals-Gefangenen-Kette für Albran anfertigen lassen, damit er uns in seinem Liebeswahn nicht entwischen kann. Dabei erfahren wir, daß Pfader-Körper weich und extrem biegsam bzw verformbar sind, nur der Kopf nicht, daher Pfader immer um den Hals fesseln. Da keine Antwort auf unseren Brief kommt, werden Pläne geschmiedet, wie wir gewaltsam in das Anwesen eindringen. Albran als Köder vorschicken? Ando bei Ausfall Albrans ebenso gefährdet? Möchte die Dame vielleicht den Fluch gar nicht gebrochen wissen? Will sie ewig leben und genießt diesen Zustand? Albran wird versorgt, trinkt, aber ißt (zu )wenig, scheint in seinem Liebeswahn gefangen. Albran erhält komplette Erklärungen über unsere Maßnahmen, den Fluch und seine widernatürliche Verliebtheit, ist naturgemäß uneinsichtig. Albran schreibt einen schwülstigen Liebesbrief in Reimen. "Meine Holde ..." Mistera schlägt vor, es über Bartlan zu versuchen. Ando bewacht Albran, da er der Stärkste der Gruppe ist. Athlone entdeckt Baldran in der Stadt am zweiten Tag beim Schneider, Hongar spricht ihn auf unser Problem an, die Dame Allegria zu treffen, um das beabsichtigte "Fluch brechen" durchzuführen. Albran bleibt gefesselt zurück. Athlone, Ando und Hongar suchen nachts zur zweiten Stunde den Palast auf. Bartlan öffnet das Tor und hat die diensthabenden neun Wachen mit je zwei Silber bestochen. Da das Eindringen nicht ganz geräuschlos abläuft, müssen zwei weitere Wachen, welche aufmerksam wurden, mit je zwei zusätzlichen Silberstücken bestochen werden. Ando wirft sich auf Allegria und hindert sie am Schreien. Athlone hält sie weiter fest, Hongar fesselt sie und Ando liest die Schriftrolle, Leider verliest er sich und der Zauber versagt. Hongar versucht es nach ihm und hat Erfolg. Allegria bäumt sich auf und verliert das Bewusstsein. Dann erwacht sie und will reden. Sie meint, der Fluch sei besiegt. Unseren Brief hat sie nicht bekommen. Sie altert innerhalb von 2 Minuten um 20 Jahre und empfiehlt, das Haus zu verlassen, Ando und Hongar erwarten Gold als Belohnung, Athlone will sie um der Gerechtigkeit willen der Justiz zuführen. Albran ist von seinem Wahn befreit. Wir bekommen am folgenden Tag einen Brief von Fedora. Wir sollen sie aufsuchen. Als wir eintreffen, übergibt sie uns ein Dankesschreiben, unterzeichnet "A" und zehn Goldmünzen. Wir möchten gerne noch herausfinden, wer unseren Brief an Allegria unterschlagen hat. Athlone möchte den Fall dem zuständigen Richter übergeben, Hongar und Ando denken hingegen, dass der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wurde und die Dame Allegria unter dem Einfluß des Fluches all diese Männermorde begangen hat, nicht Frau ihres eigenen Willen war. Der Kaiser der Wellen Athlone zeigt einigen der Gruppe mit nicht geringem Stolz die verschiedenen Unterkünfte im äußeren Ring der Lichtburg. Dann stellt sie den anderen Luzie die Kaezin vor, die die anderen bisher eher von weitem kannten. Sie bewohnt eines der Baumhäuser unweit der Lichtburg und hat sich offenbar in letzter Zeit viel mit Lokalgeschichte beschäftigt und schaut sich Andos Ring genau an, den er der Toten in den Schattenhallen abgenommen hatte. Sie ordnet den Ring der Familie "Madotei" zu, ein kleineres Haus, das in Helion als Händler reussiert und einzelne Adelige hervorgebracht hat. Es gab einen Handelsprinzen, Briar Madotei. Die Geschichte mit dem verschollenen Kaiser ... die große Geschichte ... der Prinz lebt wohl noch in Helion. Die Schattenhallen sollten weiter erforscht werden um das große Übel dort auszuschalten - darüber wird in Folge der "Ringfrage" diskutiert. Während alle noch überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen, verschwindet Ando mit seinem Ring. Dann verfasst im Geheimen einen Brief an den vermutlichen Verwandten der toten Besitzerin des Rings: "Sehr verehrter Handelsprinz Briar Madotei in Helion auf Rillanon! Wir müssen Euch eine traurige Nachricht übersenden. Eine junge Frau, die diesen Ring trug, (kurze Beschreibung der Frau) haben wir tot aufgefunden. Sie wurde in den Schattenhallen in Iridistra ermordet. Wir haben sie in allen Ehren der Erde übergeben. Wenn es sich um eine mögliche Verwandte handelt bitten wir um eine Rückantwort. Hochachtungsvoll und ergebenst, Euer Elyandor Wolkenschwinge (Traumritter)". Die anderen stehen etwas betröppelt herum und dann geht jeder seiner Wege. Athlone versucht, die Gräfin Baleine anzusprechen, um die für sie drängende Frage zu klären, ob Allegra der Gerichtsbarkeit zugeführt werden soll. Schließlich übergibt sie ihren Anteil an den 10 Goldmünzen - 2 Kesitas - Luzie zu treuen Händen, damit sie klärt, was damit zu geschehen hat. Atlone kauft sich einen Säbel. Dann überlegt die Gruppe sich, wieder zu den Schattenhallen aufzubrechen. Luzie erinnert sich, dass sie Albran den Steinhammer von neulich übergeben wollte. Auf dem Hammer ist eine Raute mit einem X, es handelt sich um ein Dondra-Symbol. Es ist ein ritueller Hammer, nicht für den Krieg geeignet. Albran übergibt ihn zusammen mit Ando, Atlone und Mistera an Lichttempel der Burg. Es gibt eine kleine Zeremonie für Dondra. Einige fühlen sich danach von göttlicher Gnade durchflutet (Konstitution wird vorübergehend verstärkt). Plötzlich taucht ein edel gekleideter Mann auf mit einem Wappen, das Ando von seinem Siegelring kennt. Er stellt sich als Biar Madothei vor, der ehemals als Handelsprinz bekannt war. Er hat seine Flotte die vom Schiff die "Kaiser" angeführt wurde verloren. Ando teilt ihm mit dass seine Cousine vor sieben Monaten leider tot aufgefunden und dann gebührend bestattet worden ist. Der Handelsprinz gibt dem Anführer der Heiligen Flotte des Jaguarkults unter Jamcatez die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Er möchte seine Cousine in die Familiengruft überführen, zudem soll Ando ihm den Siegelring bringen. Der Handelsprinz braucht eine Seekiste mit dem Siegel der Familie die auf der "Kaiser" ist und sucht nach Leuten die ihm die Seekiste beschaffen. Sie soll sich in der Kapitänskajüte befinden. Das Schiff treibt führerlos mit zerissenen Segeln in der Nähe eines Atolls und gilt als Geisterschiff. Ando und Atlone erklären sich sofort bereit, Albran und Luzie sind nicht sehr angetan auf ein Schiff gehen zu müssen. Es wird hart verhandelt. Hongar möchte Karten als Bezahlung, Mistera bekommt einen Kontakt zu jemandem der mit Dracheneiern handlet, Ando bekommt Kontakt zu jemand der Magische Waffen hat bzw. herstellt, alle anderen zwei Talente als Bezahlung. Luzie handelt noch kostenlose Heilbehandlungen falls nötig heraus. Polyphontes zeigt Roana, der Leibwächterin des Handelsprinzen, wo Madoteis Cousine betstattet ist und die Rückführung wird veranlasst inklusive der von Ando gepflanzten Bäume.. Wenn die Gruppe es schafft das Schiff abzuschleppen und zurückzubringen gibt es eine extra Belohnung vom Handelsprinzen. Albran besorgt sich einen Bänderpanzer und zieht Erkundigungen über den Handelsprinzen ein, von den Händlern wird er als nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig und risikofreudig eingestuft und sein ganzes Vermögen verloren hat. Hongar stellt für sich aus leichtem Holz einen Gürtel als Schwimmhilfe her. Die Gruppe macht sich auf zum Ankerplatz des vom Handelsprinzen gecharterten Transportschiffs. Hongar versucht unbeobachtet zu schwimmen, was eher einem Dahintreiben ähnelt, aber funktioniert. Die Gruppe setzt mit einem Boot auf das Schiff über. Hongar fragt den Kapitän, ob er die "Kaiser" abschleppen könne, unter der Voraussetzung, dass das Schiff von Geistern gereinigt wurde. Dieser bestätigt, dass das möglich wäre. Am zweiten Tag der Reise kommt das Schiff in ein Unwetter, dass zwei Tage anhält. Durch ungünstige Winde kommt das Schiff am dritten Tag vom Kurs ab, doch der Kapitän navigiert wieder auf den richtigen Kurs zurück. Die restlichen drei Tage verlaufen ereignislos. Am sechsten Tag sichten wir das Geisterschiff. Mistera entdeckt das Wrack, die Masten sind abrasiert, die Seitenwände angeschlagen und das Schiff liegt schräg im Wasser. Vom Boot aus umrundet die Gruppe das Wrack und entdeckt, dass der Anker abgerissen ist, auf dem Schiff selbst sieht alles ruhig aus. Hogar klettert auf das Schiff hinüber. Auf den ersten Blick ist alles ruhig. Der Mast ist abgebrochen. Hongar bindet ein Seil fest für die anderen mit Knoten für Ando. Ando sichert dann Albran und Luzie beim Hochklettern, Atlone ist zu stolz. Wir untersuchen erst das Deck, dann die Aufbauten, nähern uns dann dem Lader-Gitter an Deck. Ando schaut als erster hinein. Er sieht Bewegung, vielleicht Ratten. Mit etwas Licht durch Hongars Spiegel sieht Luzie faustgroße Spinnen. Viele Spinnen. Sehr viele Spinnen. Die Tür zum Achterdeck führt offenbar in die Kapitänskajüte. Sie hat -seltsamerweise- einen gestampften Lehmboden. Ein großer mit Runen verziert.er Steinklotz steht in der Mitte. Drumherrum sind Menschenschädel auf Stangen drapiert.. Albran hat den Eindruck, es handelt sich um den Altar eines Dämons. Luzie durchsucht einen Geröllhaufenam in der hinteren Ecke der Kapitäns-Kajüte. Darin sind Reste von Möbeln, Kisten etc. Während Luzie und Mistera suchen und Ando sichert gehen Athlone, Albran und Hongar zum vorderen Teil des Schiffs. Die Tür geht nur einen Spalt breit auf. Ando hilft mit, Albran passt auf Mistera und Luzie auf. Albran wirft sichere gegen die Tür, sie bricht entzwei. Im Licht das hereinfällt sieht man, dass Spinnennetze die Tür zugehalten hatten. Eine Riesenspinne lässt sich auf Atlone fallen und greift an. Ando schießt auf die Spinne. Atlone bricht unter der Spinne bewusstlos zusammen. Hongar zieht Atlone in Sicherheit und Albran der hergerannt kam erschlägt die Spinne. Dann heilt er Atlone. Wir ziehen uns zurück. Nur Ando schaut nochmal intensiv durch das Gitter. Dann kommt er mit den anderen. Bevor wir fliehen, versuchen wir dann doch noch das Gerümpel in der Ecke zu durchsuchen. Wir finden allerdings keine Bruckstücke der gesuchten Kiste mit dem Matodei-Familienwappen. Dann findet Ando noch das Tagebuch der Kapitänin. Darin steht, dass das Schiff durch einen Sturm von der Flotte getrennt wurde, der Mast beschädigt wurde. Als sie Trinkwasser brauchten, warfen sie Anker bei einem kleinen Atoll, dass nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet war. Dann kam ein Angriff von Orks mit Insektenschwärmen. Soweit das Tagebuch. Wir überlegen nochmal, wie wir das Schiff durchsuchen könnten. Albran nimmt dann einfach doch die Treppe nach unten. Unten sind viele Spinnen, aber alle sind normal klein, die Körper nicht mehr als daumengroß. Auch die Netze sind normal. Ando macht doch noch die Tür zum nächsten Raum auf. Der Boden ist wieder mit Lehm bedeckt. Viele Zaubersymbole an Boden und Wänden. Blutspuren am Boden. Beschwörungszirkel am Boden. Kleine Spinnen. Aus einem Schatten tritt eine mächtige Gestalt. Er wirkt kräftig und trägt eine Rüstung aus Knochen. Die Spitze seiner Stab-Keule leuchtet. Die Schultern sind mit Hörnern verziert. Ando macht schnell die Tür wieder zu und beginnt sie zu verrammeln. Albran ruft Rückzug. Die Tür verformt sich zu einer Falttür. Mistera strahlt plötzlich eine seltsame Aura aus, die Luzie besonders gefällt, Hongar nicht so sehr. Der Orkschamane (?) beginnt zu singen. Hongar versucht sich hinter den Ork zu schleichen und sticht von hinten zu. Wildes Kampfgetümmel. Plötzlich stürzen scheinbar aus dem Nichts zwei Traumritter in den Raum und greifen den Ork an. Der Orkschamane ruft der Gruppe zu "Flieht, Ihr Narren!", worauf sich zeitweise Verwirrung breit macht. Danach konzentriert der Orkschamane seine Attacken auf die zwei Traumritter. Er versucht noch einen letzten Zauber zu wirken, doch Hongar rammt dem Ork sein Kurzschwert hinterhältig durch den Nacken in den Schädel und der Ork geht röchelnd zu Boden. Die zwei Traumritter verschwinden wieder. Albran zerstört durch Gebete und mit seiner Waffe und seinem Fuss von aussen den Beschwörungszirkel, während Ando sich rasch noch möglichst viele Zeichen dieses Zirkels notiert. Hongar bemerkt ein Knarzen und ruft: "Das Schiff sinkt!" Luzie rennt nach oben und klettert ins Beiboot. Hongar geht auch an Deck und bemerkt eine starke Schieflage des Schiffs, doch momentan scheint es sich wieder zu stabilisieren. Ando lässt sich nicht davon beeindrucken und untersucht die Orkleiche. Auch Albran, Mistera und Atlone bleiben im Schiffsbauch. Ando nimmt Handschuhe, Schild, Rüstung und Stabkeule von dem Orkschamanen an sich. Danach suchen die drei noch die Kiste mit dem Familienwappen. Hinter der nächsten Tür finden sie einen Flur. Über dem Flur ist das Ladegitter durch dass sie Hongar über sich sehen können. Hongar versucht das Ladegitter zu öffnen um den anderen einen leichten Fluchtweg zu eröffnen, doch leider gibt das Scharnier nicht nach. Die drei im Schiffsbauch öffnen die erste Tür auf dem Flur, finden aber nur weitere Spinnweben und Überreste von Menschen und Tieren, zudem zwei menschengroße Kokons. Ando seilt die Rüstungsteile zu Luzie ab, die danach wieder an Bord kommt aber bei Hongar an Deck bleibt. Albran, Mystera und Altone durchsuchen weiter die Räume, im ersten Raum entdecken sie eine Treppe, in den anderen Räumen nichts Relevantes. Sie gehen gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter. Am unteren Ende der Treppe steht Wasser. Die komplette Fracht in diesem die komplette Schiffslänge umfassenden Raum ist auf die linke Seite des Laderaums gerutscht, die gesuchte Kiste kann man nicht auf Anhieb identifizieren. Alle drei waten in den Raum hinein um die Kiste zu lokalisieren. Mistera wirkt den Zauber Tageslicht. Zwei schuppige Echsen-Gestalten machen sich durch Löcher im Schiffsrumpf aus dem Staub, da sie das grelle Licht offenbar nicht ertragen. Im hellen Licht kann die Kiste gefunden und mit vier Personen geborgen werden. Ando und Luzie öffnen das Gitter zum Laderaum. Als die Kiste gerade die Treppe hochgebracht wird, bricht ein Riesen-Krake durch den Laderaum und reißt an dem Schiff. Die Kistenträger haben große Mühe bei den vom Kraken verursachten Erschütterungen die Kiste nach oben zu bringen. Ando verhindert, dass Luzie in die Ladeluke fällt und greift dann die nun auch an Deck sichtbaren Tentakel an. Während die Kiste weiter nach oben gebracht wird versuchen Ando und Luzie auf den Beinen zu bleiben und die Tentakel anzugreifen, vier sind sichtbar. Bis dann von unten an der Ladeluke der Ruf ertönt: "Seil!" Ando wirft ein Seil herunter, während Luzie weiter über das Deck schlittert. Atlone klettert die Leiter in der Ladeluke zum Deck hoch. Albran und Hongar stabilisieren die Kiste, während Mistera die Treppe nimmt. Das Schiff wackelt weiter doch Ando beginnt die Kiste hochzuziehen. Albran schiebt von unten und als Altone noch dazu kommt, hieven sie gemeinsam die Kiste an Deck. Hongar folgt über die Leiter. Mistera, Ando und Luzie versuchen über die Treppe die Orkleiche nach oben zu bringen in der Hoffnung damit den Kraken füttern und besänftigen zu können. Danach ruft Mistera eine Gottheit an, um den Kraken zu besänftigen. Daraufhin stoppt der Krake die Angriffe und lässt uns in Ruhe. Nach einigen Diskussionen, (wer? wie? in welcher Reihenfolge?) rudert schließlich die ganze Gruppe zurück und lässt die Kiste zunächst an Deck des "Kaisers" zurück. Luzie, Ando (die beiden Kräftigsten) und Mistera (die Riesenkraken-Besänftigerin) rudern wieder zurück, um die Kiste zu holen und schaffen sie zurück, da Mistera den Kraken weiter besänftigen kann. Die Rückreise verläuft gut, Beilmänner, die gefürchtetsten Piraten des Grünen Meeres, lassen uns -vermutlich wegen des dichten Regens- unbehelligt - nicht zuletzt, weil Ando seine geistigen Kräfte ins Spiel bringt, merkt natürlich keiner - außer ihm. Zurück in Iridistra liefern wir die Auftrags-Kiste beim Handelsprinzen Briar Matodei ab. Er zahlt uns aus und bietet, gleich die versprochenen zwei Talente oder in einem Jahr sechs Talente auszuzahlen, zudem kommt eine Goldmünze als Prämie drauf. Hongar erhält seine versprochenen Karten, Mistera den Dracheneiner-Kontakt und Ando die zugesagte Adresse und ein Empfehlungsschreiben für den Hersteller Magischer Waffen und Gegenstände Im Dienste der Einhorngöttin Mistera und Athlone sind nach dem Abenteuer mit dem Kaiser der Wellen bereit, sich eine neue Patronin zu suchen. Am Lichtdom von Iridistra treffen sie eine Priesterin der jungfräulichen Göttin, die bereit ist, ihre Aufnahme unter das Patronat Jaffnas zu unterstützen, wenn sie dem Tempel einen Dienst erweisen. Kemenaos, Hongar, Athlone und Mistera sind sogleich bereit, auf ihren Wunsch einzugehen: Denn ein echtes Einhorn soll am Grünen Meer in Chalkis gesehen worden sein - was einen unglaublichen Aufschwung der Jaffna-Religion am Grünen Meer bringen könnte. Ando und Albran schliessen sich an. Die Gruppe reist mit den eigenen und zusätzlich geliehenen Reittieren nach Chalkis. In Gaststätten am Wege fragen sie nach Gerüchten über eine Einhornsichtung. Ein Wirt berichtet, dass ein Bakanasanischer Reiter (die im kaiserlichen Auftrag die Strasse sichern) ihm von der Sichtung eines Bauern berichtet habe, der nach einem Umtrunk auf dem Heimweg eine Einhornerscheinung gesehen habe und plötzlich stocknüchtern war. Hongar und Athlone sind beruhigt, dass es Gerüchte und Hinweise darauf auch ausserhalb von Iridistra zu geben scheint. Mistera und Kemenaos sind überzeugt davon, ein Einhorn zu finden, und Albran schweigt dazu, Ando ist neugierig und begierig, das Einhorn zu finden. Die Metropole Chalkis scheint seit dem letzten Besuch weiter gewachsen zu sein, von 100 auf 500 Tausende. Am Machairas-Tor der Stadt erfahren sie für ein Paar Kupfer dass es eine neue Wirtschaft, das Einhorn, nahe der Stadtmauer im Machairas gibt. Und dass seit vor etwa einem Jahr Tausende Elfen auf Schiffen gekommen sind und sich in der Stadt niederliessen, oder bald danach, die Gerüchte auftauchten, dass ein Einhorn gesichtet worden sei. Bei der Lychnos-Wache in der Nachtschicht würde der Wachmann Risonaos arbeiten, der den ursprünglichen Bericht aufgenommen habe. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, zunächst zum Einhorn zu gehen, nach zwei Querstrassen an der Stadtmauer entlang, nach dem Bäcker, um zu sehen ob es dort einen Jaffna-Schrein oder - Anbeter gibt und sie dort absteigen können. Der Wirt hat nach dem Elfeneinzug seine Gastwirtschaft eröffnet, von deren günstigsten Preisen Kemenaos fasziniert ist. Ein kleiner Schrein der Jaffna ist vorhanden. Kemenaos, Athlone und Mistera und Ando sprechen dort ein Gebet zu Jaffna und bitten darum, dass Jaffna sie bald als Patronin annehmen möge. Risonaos berichtet, er habe tatsächlich den Bericht vor einiger Zeit angenommen, ein Bauer namens Garlos, der tatsächlich Spuren in seinem Kohlrübenfeld gefunden habe, und seither alle zwei Tage etwa neue Sichtungen in der selben Richtung, in Richtung des Hochlands hinter dem Ataris liegt. Athlone und Ando geniessen die Abendessensflatrate mit viel Fleisch in der Brühe. Die Nacht verläuft ruhig. Hongar will den Tag mit jungfräulichem Magen begehen. Athlone und Ando dagegen ordern ein üppiges Frühstück - Rühreier mit Speck zum Standard-Haferbrei. Wer Heldentaten begehen will, braucht Kräftigung! Am nächsten Morgen machen sie sich auf in Richtung Lychnos, treffen einen Bauern, der auch berichtet. Danach gehen sie zum Bauern Garlos, der die erste Sichtung hatte und seither viele Besucher hat, die das Einhorn suchen, auch und vor allem von der Stadtwache. Kemenaos regt an, dort eine Pilgerstätte einzurichten und die Pilger mit Stuten-Milch zu versorgen. Sie ernten 2xsechs Kohlrüben, jeder eine für das Einhorn, eine für das eigene Reittier. Segnung des Wäldchens, Gebete zu Jaffna, sie möge das Wäldchen und uns damit segnen, dass -sollte das Einhorn in dieser Nacht wieder unterwegs sein- es dieses Wäldchen wählen möge. Schöner Waldsee in der Mitte, Segnung durch Albran, Angriff durch einen Riesenfrosch der auf Albran springt, aber besiegt wird, Segnung des Bodens und des Wassers, Reinigung der Waffen, Rückzug für ungestörten See. Unter Glockenhellem Geläute sanfter Glöckchen und aufsteigendem Schein erscheint eine Einhornreiterin, segnet das Wäldchen, winkt der Gruppe zu und verschwindet wieder. Die Mitglieder der Gruppe, winken, verneigen sich, Beten oder ähnliches, und sammeln einige Zeichen dieser Präsenz, Hongar einen Hufabdruck, Kemenaos elf der herabgeregneten Blüten, Ando eine goldgelbe Blüte, während er eine weitere, weisse, seinem Pferd mit einem Segen auf die Blässe an der Stirn drückt. Kemenaos sammelt noch drei Hufabdrücke, mit dem Ziel sie zu trocknen, damit der Kult der Jaffna von Iridistra aus Zeichen der Präsenz der Göttin zu anderen Tempeln und Schreinen am Grünen Meer senden kann. Überraschend taucht Einhorn und Reiterin noch einmal am anderen Ufer auf und diese winkt erneut. Die Abenteurer eilen sogleich dorthin, finden jedoch keinerlei Hufabdrücke. Kemenaos als einziger durchschaut diese Erscheinung als Illusion. Fast zu spät - ein noch größer und gefährlicherer Riesenfrosch, mit massivem Rückenpanzer und offenischtlich magiebegabt, hat das vorangegangene Bild mit Einhorn und Reiterin augenscheinlich kopiert, um seine Opfer anzulocken. Sein Blick, hell wie Blendlaternen ?! (Ando denkt eher an einen Lichtzauber), richtet sich auf Kemenaos und blendet ihn möglicherweise für Stunden?. Andos hüllt zunächst Athlone und Kemenaos in Nebel, um dem Monster-Riersenfrosch die Angriffsziele zu nehmen und zahlt es ihm dann mit selber Münze heim - er projiziert ein Licht zwischen dessen Augen. Daraufhin zieht er sich zurück. Doch so kann es nicht bleiben, der See und das Wäldchen -vor allem nach den Erscheinungen der Göttin Jaffna sollen rein und geheiligt zurückgelassen werden. Kemenas opfert sich heldenhaft, legt seine Oberbekleidung ab und steigt ins Wasser, um das Monster ans Ufer zurück zu locken. Der Gruppe stockt der Atem - Mut und sträflicher Leichtsinn liegen nah beieinander. Der Frosch springt in Ufernähe auch Kemenaos an - und durch ihn hindurch ?! Der allerdings erscheint sogleich am Ufer und setzt dem Monster mit Schwerthieben zu (beherrscht er etwa Traum-Ortsversetzungs-Magie? - den Traumrittern ist so ja allerhand zuzutrauen!) Mit Pfeilen des Ando und einem meisterlichen Säbelhieb der Athlone findet das Monster schließlich seinen ewigen Frieden. Ando nimmt von dem Riesenfrosch den Rücken-Hornpanzer an sich, als künftigen Brustpanzers oder als Großschild, Kemenaos packt wiederum den Rest für die Alchemisten von Iridistra ein. Bei der Stadtwache melden sie die Befriedung des Weihers und Wäldchens, erhalten eine Goldmünze pro Person als Belohnung. Im Lichtdom-Tempel von Iridistra bringen sie die elf Blüten und den Hufabdruck des Einhorns als Opfer. Alle die wollen und bereit sind, werden als Patronin Jaffna erhalten. Ando möchte später darauf zurückkommen, was ihm gewährt wird. Kategorie:Abenteuer von Iridistra aus Kategorie:Kaiserreich Karcanon Kategorie:Abenteuer in Myra Kategorie:Grünes Meer Kategorie:Traumritter Kategorie:Bebildert Kategorie:Karcanon